


Bottled Up

by sIRoDDbALL



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: "She pressed her mouth tightly, trying to focus on the lingering tartness still resting on the tip of her tongue."Where Karin isn't sure what to do and Emma likes cookies.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something while I get steamrolled by uni work so apologies for the lack of activity

Karin hadn't stopped fidgeting in her chair this whole evening. Its legs shifted against the floor intermittently. She was laser-focused on the textbook and worksheets in front of her, yet her notebook was left blank. Her mind was clearly elsewhere.

This was not the only strange thing Karin had been doing as of late. She spaced out during practice more, and she was a little quiet at times, even during Kasumi's and Shizuku's arguments. No one else seemed to notice. Well, exempt Emma. 

Rather than be frustrated or confused, Emma was concerned about her. She'd seen many sides to Karin since they'd started sharing the room together, and even more when they started dating.

Karin's small episodes of doubts and worries were harder to pick out. It was only apparent when her sexy confidence was being laid on thick, as if to cover up the chips in the armor. So an unconsciously, openly nervous Karin meant it was something big. 

Emma would find out tonight, no matter what. "Karin-chan."

Her grip on her pen tightened. "Y-Yeah? Did you need help?"

Yeah, something was wrong but Emma couldn't come on too strong. Plus, she was getting a bit peckish. "Do you wanna take a break? We still have some cookies left over."

"Cookies…" She waved her hands. "No no, I really shouldn't. I'm dieting for a bit and-"

Emma had already left her seat. "Just give me a moment!" She immediately dove towards the cabinet. A jar littered with heart stickers, kissy faces and rainbows stood out among the white plates and transparent cups. 

Kanata and Ayumu had baked a few batches of lemon cookies for everyone in the club, all neatly put into small jars the size of their palms. Everyone was quick to decorate each other's jars with whatever they had on hand. Emma and Karin had decided to put their remaining cookies together after Emma's supply ran low and Karin's barely dipped under full. Emma used her jar for other sweets instead.

She hopped back over to the table, pulling her chair right next to Karin. Karin was still very confused as Emma pushed aside their notebooks. Emma was beaming when she cracked open the lid.

"Alright Karin-chan! Open wide!"

Karin's azure blues wavered between the sweet poking at her cheek and the brilliant smile Emma had. "Really, it's fine…" Emma tilted her head, still prodding at her mouth with the thin pastry. It took everything she had to eat her share of cookies in moderation, so this was the absolute deal breaker. 

"A-Aah…" She bit down. The lemon was faint on her tongue, every crunch maintaining the delicate flavor in her mouth. She took another bite, sending her compliments to Kanata and Ayumu in her head. 

"Isn't it good?" 

Karin nodded, mouth still full. After a drink of water, she reached out to the cookie jar and held it up to Emma. "Now you."

Emma giggled and closed her eyes, almost bouncing in her seat. "Aaah!" Karin felt her chest tighten as she brought the cookie closer to her. Her lips brushed against her fingers lightly and tingles ran down her arm. "Mmm! It's delicious!"

"Fufu, they really are, but you shouldn't eat too much either." Karin brought her chair closer, feeling more comfortable in the rhythm they set. 

"I know, but a few couldn't hurt. Here!" Karin enjoyed her second cookie ten-fold, licking her vermilions for good measure. She smirked as an idea came into her head.

She reached in and pulled out a cookie, prompting Emma to close her eyes again. Her other hand rested on Emma's thigh subtly, just because she felt like it. Karin brought it slowly up to Emma, drawing out the approach a little longer before taking it for herself instead.

"K-Karin-chan! You meanie- Mmh?!" 

Karin leaned in and the cookie acted as a bridge between them. The distance between them closed quickly, given the size of the pastry. Karin felt her mind melt into the kiss, committing the taste of lemon on Emma's lips to memory. Emma's hand rested on her shoulder and Karin felt herself smiling a little. She opened her eyes slightly, taking in how Emma's red cheeks brought out her freckles.

It ended as soon as it started, and the two girls gazed at each other with shy smiles. Karin plucked a stray crumb from Emma's cheek and ate it. The room felt a lot warmer for some reason.

"Did it taste good?" She asked. "The cookie, I mean."

"Yeah, good. Really good." Emma rested her head on the crook of Karin's shoulder. "Ehehe~ Wasn't taking this break nice?"

"Eh, to be fair, any time away from studying is nice"

"Is that all I mean to you? You're such a jerk!" Emma poked her nose, laughing all the while.

Karin brushed her fingers over the same spot. "Hmm, maybe."

It was crazy how the two of them kiss and hug and stuff so often but she still found herself swooning like a child. Karin thought she grew used to it, but she supposed it was one other thing that still hasn't changed for her. As Emma tucked herself into Karin's form, she knew that this was the perfect time to tell her. The mood was crying for it.

Karin knew confidently that there was nothing to fear. Emma and her were together, and that in and of itself was more than enough for someone like her. Regardless, the same hesitance from earlier came back at full force; one which kept her restless for days. She pressed her mouth tightly, trying to focus on the lingering tartness still resting on the tip of her tongue.

Karin circled her arm around Emma's waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. The weight sitting in her stomach lightened as her feelings flooded over.

She said it. "I love you, Emma. More than you could know."

"Eh?" Her head tilted up. Karin retracted her arm, looking at the table intensely. The pattern of the glazed wood never looked so interesting to her before. The way the factory-cut planks managed to maintain their irregular swirls and warped image was the very picture of her mind right now.

"...Say something. Please." She cringed at how pathetic she sounded. Wanting to save some face, Karin looked back at her. 

Emma's smile was always bright to her, so much so that she was once too scared to reach out towards it. But this was the most radiant it had ever been. She was, to put it plainly, adorable. Karin could dye her words in a hundred colors and decorate them with the very stars in the night sky, yet nothing ever seemed enough to capture how Emma looked in her eyes.

And then, Emma started crying. "I love you too Karin!"

**Author's Note:**

> kariemma is so soft they made me cry please I need more of them


End file.
